


i will always hold you close

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Addam sings to Quinn, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lullabies, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "ADDAM! ADDAM!! ADDAM!!!" The cries came from down the hall as Addam rushed to the little voice he wanted to calm."Quinn, it's alright I'm here." Addam sat down on the bed and brushed Quinn's hair out of the little boy's eyes in an effort to stop the tears. "I'm here, it's okay now."
Relationships: Addam Saint Nicholas & Quinn Saint Nicholas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	i will always hold you close

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea this morning of little Quinn having a nightmare from one of his visions and Addam trying to coax him back to sleep. 
> 
> Thank you to Kahlil from the TTS discord for helping me with the Russian. 
> 
> Moya Radost = my happiness. 
> 
> the English translation of the lullaby Addam sings:
> 
> Sleep, my happiness, sleep  
> All the lights in the house are out  
> The bees are quiet, the fish are asleep in the pond.   
> The moon is shining, it's looking at you.   
> Close your eyes and sleep, my happiness, sleep.
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Light' by Sleeping at Last.

"ADDAM! ADDAM!! ADDAM!!!" The cries came from down the hall as Addam rushed to the little voice he wanted to calm. 

"Quinn, it's alright I'm here." Addam sat down on the bed and brushed Quinn's hair out of the little boy's eyes in an effort to stop the tears. "I'm here, it's okay now."

"You were gone and I couldn't find you. Everyone was gone! I was all alone!" Quinn cried out. Addam hated that some of the things his brother saw were terror inducing. 

"That won't ever happen moya radost. I will always be here for you." Quinn moved a little and Addam laid down moving his hand to rub circles on the little boy's back. "Do you want me to sing to you? Will that help you go back to sleep?" 

Quinn nodded and snuggled into his brother, clutching the little stuffed bear tightly. 

Addam's voice was soft and tender as he began, 

"Спи, моя радость, усни!  
В доме погасли огни;  
Пчелки затихли в саду,  
Рыбки уснули в пруду.

Месяц на небе блестит,  
Месяц в окошко глядит...  
Глазки скорее сомкни,  
Спи, моя радость, усни!" 

Quinn was calmer when Addam finished the lullaby. It usually did the trick. Addam had been singing it to Quinn since the first time he'd held his fussy little baby brother. 

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little while longer?" Addam asked fully knowing the answer would be yes. 

"Please?" Quinn's voice was so small. 

"Of course moya radost." Addam hummed the lullaby as he got more comfortable in his brother's bed. He rubbed more circles into the little back as he hummed. He'd have to talk with Ciaran, maybe the Principality could help. The visions would only become more intense. He wished he could take this burden of seeing from the little boy, but he knew that was impossible. 

It was just a while later when he knew Quinn was finally asleep again. Addam would sleep here for the night. If Quinn awoke again without Addam there it would not be good. Addam soon fell asleep listening to the breathing of his Quinn.


End file.
